


Make your heart steel

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Depressed!Roman, M/M, Spoilers Season 1 finale, Why Peter why
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Un gypsy es un gypsy. Robarán los anillos de tus dedos, y el amor de tu corazón.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make your heart steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts).



> Pues este pequeño drabble se lo dedico a mi querida Tamy~ Espero que te guste, aunque no es mucho <3

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Drabble_Rumanfrey_zpsd6d2ede0.jpg.html)

_-Dime qué necesitas, querido._  
Roman gira lentamente la cabeza hacia su madre, con la pena leyéndose claramente en sus facciones:  
-Peter.

 

Le ha abandonado. Peter. Por más que le busca por la caravana no consigue dar con él. Ni siquiera está en el escondite aquel del que una vez salió la madre de este. Lo único que encuentra es pelo en el lavabo del baño. Coge unos cuantos mechones y mira el espejo en busca de respuestas, pero sólo le devuelve la mirada su rostro consternado ante la pérdida. 

Todos le abandonan. Shelley, Letha, Peter... Y es curioso que la pérdida que más lamenta es la de este último. No la de Shelley, que es su adorada hermana, o la de Letha, con la que creció.  
Peter llegó a ser una parte muy importante para él, llegó a despertar cosas en Roman que nadie más logró, que ninguna mujer logró.

 

_Un gypsy es un gypsy. Robarán los anillos de tus dedos, y el amor de tu corazón._

 

Su madre siempre lo supo. Las madres siempre saben esas cosas. Que Roman amaba a Peter, que aún sigue haciéndolo y que tardará en olvidarle, o que puede que no lo haga nunca. Fue su primer amigo, es posible que hasta su primer amor.

Y, no lo admitirá nunca, pero casi cada día pasa por delante de la caravana con la esperanza de que Peter haya vuelto. Y duele. Duele pensar que no vaya a volver nunca más, que haya abandonado a Roman para siempre, que le haya olvidado.  
Por eso Roman no cede nunca a esos negativos pensamientos. No se deja. No debe.

 

_Debes endurecer tu corazón._


End file.
